


What She Is

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy finds out what his son enjoys doing with his lover, and he is not pleased, in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Is

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this story. I’ve wanted to for some time. The problem was managing the smut with Draco in such a bad place. It owes a huge debt to K and his Harry, with whom Draco and I have played with this idea for a long time. Many bits of this story are owed directly to our play together. I only hope that people will give it a chance despite the warning and kink. Thank you to all three of my betas for the help. It wouldn’t have made it without you all.

Harry and Draco had been having such a wonderful evening that night, too. Draco had been pushing more and more to go out dancing as Dee—his name for himself when he chose to use spells and clothes to appear a girl—and Harry, as always, had been dragged along for the ride. Only, this time, halfway through the evening, everything had backfired around them.

They had been in the midst of a dance, and Draco had been facing away from the direction his father’s voice had come from, but he and Harry had both stiffened at the commanding, arrogant tone. “So this is what you do when my son is not around, Potter? I am certain he would love to hear about this.” He’d sounded so pleased. That was what had made Draco turn to face him and shoot him the most venomous glare he could manage, even though he’d wanted to run from the room.

Lucius’s reaction might have made Draco laugh, had the situation not been so serious. His normally pale skin had gone paper-white, spots of color appearing just at the tops of his cheeks. “Draco?”

“Yes, father.” He wanted to tell his father to bugger off, but at the same time, he hoped Lucius would accept this; for Lucius to accept him as his child, regardless. It was unlikely, but all he’d ever wanted from Lucius was acceptance.

He could tell the moment Lucius recovered. His eyes went dark, and he drew himself up as though he were gathering his clothing around himself like a shield. “I should have known that spending time with Potter would destroy you utterly.”

The words broke something inside Draco, and he missed the rest of what Lucius said. He heard Harry shouting at his father, and Lucius sneering back, but none of what they said to each other made any sense over the buzzing in Draco’s head.

Finally, he couldn’t stand it any more and pulled Harry away, ignoring his father entirely. “Take me home.”

“Draco…”

“Please!”

Harry nodded, his arm going tight around Draco as he led the way to the cloakroom to retrieve their cloaks, then out into the night air, both arms going around him as he apparated them both home.

Draco wasn’t sure when the tears had started. He’d only become aware of them when he realized his cheeks were wet, the tracks chilled from the night air. Pulling away from Harry, he began to remove the dress he’d worn—one he’d bought just for tonight, slit up the side, and low cut and tight in a way that showed off the false curves he’d charmed for himself.

“Draco…”

“Just…leave it, Harry.”

“No. You can’t let him—”

“Let him tell me that Malfoys aren’t…women?” Draco sank onto the bed, his hands covering his face as he tried not to give in to the sobs threatening to choke him. He hadn’t wanted his father seeing him like this at all. But he had hoped, eventually, that maybe it could be something his father would accept—not that he wanted to be a woman; he still wanted to be a man and would have felt lost if he’d been forced to be only a woman—but he wanted that freedom. To sometimes let go. To be something different. But then, why should Lucius care? He’d never been pleased with any of Draco’s choices. Not really. How should this be any different?

“I’m not, am I?” No matter how it made him feel when he did this, that would always be true. Not that he always wanted to be, but when he was in that moment, it hurt to realize it wasn’t true. Maybe it was a whim, but that didn’t make it feel any better.

Harry settled next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “You and I know that it’s not that simple. And your mother’s a Malfoy, isn’t she?”

“No. Not…really. She’s a Black.” Still, he leaned into the embrace. He wanted to believe that it wasn’t as bad as he believed. But the look on his father’s face kept coming to mind. “He’ll never look at me the same again…” he whispered.

“Draco…please look at me?”

It was harder to do that Draco would have thought, but finally, he managed to meet Harry’s gaze. “What?”

“What is it that you think he’ll do?”

Draco looked down unable to answer.

“He’s not going to disinherit you. You’ve told me so yourself. He has no one else. And he does love you, or he wouldn’t care, right?”

“Maybe.” Draco supposed it was true. But that didn’t make it any easier. “But…”

“Shh. We can go talk to him about it soon, okay? I even promise to stay quiet if you want to handle it yourself.”

The thought of ever facing Lucius again sent a spear of panic through Draco. “God…I don’t…”

“I won’t force you to. But you’ll have to some day, won’t you?”

It was true, and Draco knew it. Even if he didn’t want to think about it. God…his father was going to probably go home and tell his mother! Draco hid his face in Harry’s shoulder. “Can…can we not…talk about this right now? Please?”

Harry nodded. “If you want. Just…know that no matter what happens, I’ll be here for you, Draco. Always.”

Draco managed a small smile, then kissed him. “Love you,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Draco. No matter what.” Harry smiled, then pulled off the dinner jacket that Draco had insisted he wear today. Once he was comfortable, he slid back on the bed and held out his arms to Draco. “Come here?”

Draco nodded, then moved to settle in his arms. “Even if I’m…a freak?” he whispered.

“Stop that right now. You are not. You’re my love. Whether you want to have breasts or a cock. You’re beautiful to me, Draco. Always.” Harry finished the statement with a soft kiss, and Draco couldn’t help but respond.

When they parted, tears were coating his face again. “Do you really mean that?” he asked softly.

“Every word of it.” He brushed away the tears, then smiled softly at Draco. “Love you so much, Draco.”

“I love you, Harry,” Draco whispered, clinging to him.

Harry’s fingers slid up Draco’s side, gentle and hesitant. “So beautiful,” he whispered.

Draco shivered, but he didn’t stop him. He didn’t want him to stop. He pressed into the touch, kissing him again. “Show me?” he asked softly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Gladly,” Harry said with a smile. He kissed him again, stroking down over the silky panties that Draco was still wearing. The touch made both of them moan, and then there was no more tentativeness in Harry’s touches. He rolled over onto Draco and ground against him. “Tell me what you want?”

“W-want…you to…f-fuck me. Like a…girl?”

Harry looked a bit surprised. Draco’d never managed to ask in such a way before. He nodded. “Of course, Dee. My beautiful, sweet girl…” He kissed Dee soft and slow, then whispered a slicking and stretching spell against her lips. Dee knew it would help them both believe if he could just press right in.

“Am…am I?” Dee was on the verge of tears, and Harry’s smile only made her throat tighten more.

“Always, Dee.” He kissed her again.

Her arms curled around him, and she shifted under him, trying to ignore the sudden tightness of her panties.

Harry’s fingers slid down her side, catching in the elastic of the underwear, pulling it down just enough to uncover her arse so as to preserve the feminine illusion. “Want you so much, Dee. I love the way you feel around me.”

It was hard to breathe right now. Usually, they were hot and hard, grinding against each other as they prepared each other and fucked, but this was so different. Soft. Sweet. It was all Dee could do just to keep holding tight to Harry. “Don’t ever stop,” she managed to choke out.

“Never, love.” A finger pressed into her, testing how tight she was, and then it was gone, and Harry’s cock was pushing into her. It was enough to take her breath. She arched against him, her fingers scrabbling on his arms as he filled her.

“Oh…yes…”

Harry stilled once he was fully inside her. “Perfect,” he whispered. Their lips met again, and then he began to move, slowly, making her arch as his cock slid inside her.

“Ah…god…Harry.” She moved with him, clinging to him, her eyes closing as tears spilled down her cheeks once more. “Never stop…”

“Not ever, Dee. So wonderful.” His hand moved from her hip to slide between them, and she tensed, her eyes squeezing tighter shut. Slowly, gently, he began to rub at the head of her cock as though it were a clit, and she cried out in shock at the sudden pleasure, arching against him once more, her body tight with pleasure.

“Fuck! Harry…yesss…”

Harry didn’t stop, moving deep inside her as he continued to stroke her until she came with a sharp cry, shuddering in his arms, tears coating her face. He stilled, waiting for her climax to fade before thrusting into her faster now, groaning as his own climax crashed over him.

She held him as he shuddered, kissing his lips and cheeks. “Love you. So much. Thank you.”

He looked down at her, smiling softly and trying to catch his breath once more. “Thank you. For being so sweet. My Dee.” He smiled, then kissed her again. “I love you.” He held her tight for a few minutes, then pulled back to look at her. “You…okay?”

She nodded. “I…should probably get up and clean up, though.”

“Do you need help?” he asked, moving off her so that she could move.

“No. I…need…” Unable to say what she needed, she shook her head, then kissed him again. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Draco will be back…shortly.”

He kissed back, then nodded softly. “All right. Just remember. I love you, Dee.”

She smiled, raising her chin. “Thank you. I love you, too, Harry.” She kissed him once more, and then she was gone.  



End file.
